With the recent influx of smartphones, tablets, and/or other mobile devices having connectivity to the Internet, businesses, consumers, or other users are frequently receiving, analyzing, sharing, and creating new information. However, users are unable to understand and/or keep track of the copious amounts of available information. In addition, while traditional data visualization tools are available, these tools generally lack features optimized for touch interactions, real-time handling of data streams, etc. These and other drawbacks exists.